


Session - EriSol

by ticklishsprout



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: This is a sequel to Secrets - EriSol.Eridan pops by to help his new matesprit with something.





	Session - EriSol

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey." Sollux opened the door a crack. "Anyone thee you come here?"

"No," Eridan sighed.

"Good. You may come in." He allowed him to step inside and sat near his desk. "Tho, how do we do thith?"

"First a all...no, I just go for it." He tackled him to the ground and immediately nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Wahahahahait!" Sollux pushed at his shoulders. "ED!"

"Wwhat?" Eridan leaned back. "Need to establish things?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Jutht a few."

"Okay. Safewword is 'Aquarius', tell me if I'm touchin' somewwhere you don't wwanna be touched, intensity, spots, an...teases." He grinned, showing off his pointy teeth.

"That'th your zodiac, dipthit," Sollux deadpanned.

"I'm awware, and don't sass me! I can wwreck you so hard you'll be dreamin' about it! Your dreams wwill be about me ticklin' you to death! An you'll like it!" Eridan chuckled at the terrified look on his face, then softened. "I-I mean, if you wwant that."

"Oh god, yeth." He hummed contentedly as he rubbed his head. "Thoundth tho good."

"It better." He raise his hands up where he could see them, fingers wiggling. "You ready for this?"

"No," Sollux squeaked. "But go." He lifted his arms above his head.

"Your wwish is my command, Sol." But Eridan didn't move.

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes. "Ampora, no."

"Ampora, yes." He stared at him for another moment before bringing his hands to his sides.

"Eep!" Sollux giggled, not realizing his fingers were barely hovering over him.

"Wwhat is so funny? I'm not touchin' yoooou, not touchin' you at all." Eridan held his hands over his torso and wiggled his fingers.

"Nohohoho, thtop! No teathing!" He squirmed around and made squeaky noises. "I can feel ihihihihihit!"

"Really? Then you'll love this." Figuring he tortured his poor matesprit enough, he started tickling his sides.

"Eee!" Sollux immediately started giggling and squealing. "Pleheheheathe!"

"Please wwhat?" Eridan sang. "Please tickle you more?"

"Y-yeth!" He pulled him against his chest. "Too gentle!"

"You asked for it!" His hands darted to his underarms. "There!"

"FUCK!" Sollux's arms came down, and he laughed loudly. "NO, AMPORA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT'TH THO BAHAHAHAHAD!"

"That's bad? Howw about this?" Eridan blew in his ear, then nibbled on it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He grabbed his fins in desperation.

"HEY!" He pinned his arms down with a growl. "You're gonna pay for that!" He slowly unwrapped his scarf from around his neck.

"Wait, what?" Sollux squeaked as he began to tie his hands above his head to the desk leg. "Wait!"

"Wwhat?" Eridan stopped mid-tie. "Oh cod, is this too far? I should'vve asked first, I'm so sorry!" He moved to free him.

"No! No, you thtartled me, that'th all. I'm okay with thith." He tested the bonds by moving his wrists. "Thith ith good."

"Not too tight?" He sighed in relief at his head shake. "I didn't wwanna cause you pain." He kissed his forehead before pushing his hands underneath his Gemini shirt. "Howw does it feel? You knoww, not bein' able to fight back."

"InterethTIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Sollux's eyes lit up as he cackled madly. "NO STOMACH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Um, yes! You havve a little bit a cute pudge from nevver leavvin' your computer!" Eridan couldn't help giggling to himself. "I wwonder howw you react to teasin'? Tickle. Tickletickletickle!"

"NO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEATHE!" He laughed harder as he whispered in his ear. "YOHOHOHOHOHOU ARE THE WOHOHOHOHORTHT!"

"Coochie coochie coo!" he sang. "I got your cute little tummy! It's all mine noww!" He winked before he blew a huge raspberry.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD, STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sollux kicked, bucked, and twisted, trying to throw him off. "OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! ENOUGH!"

"That's not the safewword." Eridan kept blowing raspberries until he was laughing with him. "Sol, you are just the cutest little bumblebee!" He rubbed his chin. "Wwhat if I go lowwer dowwn?"

"Pleathe, nohohoho more." He took a few deep breaths.

"Safewword," he said again.

"You're awful." Sollux squirmed a bit. "I hope I thtretched out your dumb thcarf."

"My scarf!" Eridan quickly untied him. "Nooooo, my precious baby!"

"You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to-" He tried to kick him as he pushed him onto his back.

"You. Are goin'. To pay." He slipped off his socks. "You nevver told me, are you ticklish here?"

"No!" Sollux winced as he sat on his legs. "I will kill you if you touch me! Literally kill you!"

"In this position? No." Eridan swiped one of his fingers across his sole curiously.

"AH!" He arched his back, then gulped. He was screwed.

"Tickle...tickle...tickle!" He scribbled his nails over both his feet.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sollux's eyes crackled as he beat his fist against the floor. "THTAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"NEVVER!" Eridan spun around and attacked his stomach again. "My scarf is ruined now!" He nibbled on his ears. "I will ruin you too!"

"OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! AQUARIUTH, AQUARIUTH!" he cried. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"Shh, shh." He let go of him, peppering his face with kisses. "It's okay, I'm done."

"Eeheehee..." Sollux smiled into the kiss he placed on his lips. "That wath tho much fun, thank you."

"Wwhatevver makes you happy." Eridan wiped the tears out of his eyes. "If it's ticklin', I don't mind. Flushed for you."

"Fluthed for you too." He purred as he wrapped his scarf around him. "I'm not getting you a new one, ED."

"Fuck you!" He pushed him over with a huff.


End file.
